Bound For Life
by FlorinaLyndis
Summary: Morty finds himself alone in the dark; not knowing where he is. He should have known better than to try and distance himself from Rick. - "Why, Morty? Why are you leaving me? Don't you like - like the adventures we go on together? ..." - Yandere Rick.


**Summary:**

Morty finds himself alone in the dark; not knowing where he is.  
He should have known better than to try and distance himself from Rick.  
-

"Why, Morty? Why are you leaving me? Don't you like - like the adventures we go on together? ..."

-  
Yandere Rick. ( ͡°ω ͡°)

* * *

 **Notes:**

For MsGothGirl.

This has been a long time coming! I'm so sorry Gothy~ Hope this was worth the wait!  
Thank you so much for all the art that you've done for me, I appreciate it greatly~ 3

* * *

There was a silence that had settled around the young boy, as he'd slowly come to simply from the passage of time. As his eyelids began to lift, Morty tried to see what was going on. Darkness. A pitch-black emptiness, where all Morty could hear was the sound of his breathing and the pumping of his heart. Morty thought he'd had his eyes open, but even when he'd blinked, all he saw was darkness. Panic began to set into the brunette's mind, his body reacting accordingly. However, his arms and legs wouldn't move. Every time he struggled, he'd felt sharp pains in his wrists and his ankles, causing him to moan out from the unexpected restriction.

A - Am I tied down?! What's going on here?!

Suddenly, there was a snapping sound next to his right ear, causing Morty to yelp with surprise. He had no idea what that was, but there was someone - or something - else in the room with him. He was about to yell out to the person, but he was stopped by a flash of light, blinded and stunned as his eyes closed to try and protect from the harsh brightness that had come from complete black. Groaning with pain as his breathing began to hitch up, hyperventilating a bit from his lack of control. After a few, long moments, Morty was able to open his eyes against the light. From the ceiling, the light was able to bounce around enough to light in front of him and dimly lit the walls around him. What caught his eye first, however, was Rick. Sitting across from him, though it hadn't taken long for the young boy to notice that his grandfather was not restrained. Several emotions surged through his mind, things among them being shock, dread, and even more confusion.

The old man wasn't even fazed. In fact, he looked like he was a bit… unhinged. His hair was more of a mess than it usually was, and his eyes were bloodshot, almost as if he'd been crying straight for the past week. Rick's lab coat was nowhere to be seen, the older man sporting a dark blue turtleneck with his usual pair of slacks, the sleeves of his top crusted with some sort of dark material. His sitting position betrayed the signs of insanity, though - or perhaps enhanced them, if you really thought about it. Leaning back in his chair, his elbows were rested in the arm rests while his one of his legs were lifted and crossed over the other, his hands folded together neatly on his leg.

Morty wanted to say something to Rick, but his words weren't finding their way out past his lips. He wasn't being restricted over the mouth in any way, but what was gripping at his throat and his mind was actually what he was seeing around the two of them. Plastered all over the walls, pictures of the two of them, many surrounded by little construction paper hearts. Amongst the pictures of them together, however, were a lot of pictures of them individually, though they appeared to be spliced together, creating strange images where Morty would be next to a ripped section of the image, followed by Rick being connected to that section. With the way these pictures were put up on the wall, one would think that it was the wallpaper.

Silently, Rick shifted his position and he'd reached behind him, producing a knife that gleamed in the light. A chill had gripped Morty's body and he found himself shivering with fear. He began to struggle against his restraints again, the pain shooting through his wrists and ankles only a minor distraction. Something wasn't right about Rick and Morty didn't want to stick around to see what that was. However, there was another unexpected turn. Rick rolled his sleeve up to his elbow to reveal a collage of slivers, slices, and slits, going from the bottom of his palm to the top of his forearm, possibly extending further. A few of the cuts even appeared to be fresh . Holding the blade of up his flesh, Rick got up and stood in front of Morty, the light behind him causing his front to shadow, making the old man appear even more ominous.

What happened next was something that took several longer moments to register, as it was only a brief instant. The sound of sharp metal against skin - an unmistakable slice . Rick moved quickly and forced the bleeding wound on top of Morty's lips, wiping it against the boy as he groaned. The taste of wet iron on his lips and his tongue, the brunette panicked and spit whatever blood had gotten into his mouth onto the floor. Rick kept a gaze like cold steel on Morty's eyes, the boy's soon meeting his. This paralyzed Morty and Rick began to speak, each word deliberate and calm.

"Why, Morty? Why are you leaving me? Don't you like - like the adventures we go on together? Don't you love hanging out with me? Always being by each other's side? Isn't that how it - it should be?"

Rick began to pull the shirt off of his body, revealing the massive amount of cuts he'd given himself, littered across his arms and even along a few parts of his chest. While most of them were scabbed over, there were some that were still - even if only slightly - bleeding. Morty couldn't peel his eyes away, kind of like when you watch something bad happen and you can't help but continue to watch. Rock tossed his shirt aside and wrapped his arms around Morty's head, petting the boy tenderly and smiling, a hint of dementedness in each movement he took. His whisper carried the weight of each slice upon his body, volume low but powerful.

"Each of these cuts is for every time you've rejected me, or looked at other people, or talked about girls. You know, that's really cruel of you, don't you, M - Morty. You know you don't need all of that when you have me, right? No one understands you like I do Morty…I can give you everything you'll ever want or need… you're mine, Morty…and you always will be!"

Rick took the blade and ran it along Morty's shirt, staining the cloth with a dark red streak, his teeth glimmering the same usual yellow as the scientist chuckled.

"That last cut…? Well, it was for when I heard you were going to a school...out-of-state…far...far away from me . Why do you want to leave, Morty? Hmmmm?"

Morty's lips remained shut, the boy wanting to avoid saying anything that would exacerbate the situation. Rick was already out of his mind, so trying to reason with him would - more than likely - prove to be fruitless. Being a teen, though, he couldn't control his emotions and he began to cry, sobbing and sniffling as Rick watched, his stare not even flinching to Morty breaking down. Pulling away from the crying kid, Rick had started to undo his belt buckle, allowing the metal to clink lightly with each of his movements. Next was the sound of a zipper and the light movement of cloth. Morty had looked over at Rick and noticed that his dick was now dangling outside of his clothes. No, perhaps dangling wasn't the right word. It began to stiffen a bit, Rick's arousal becoming more clear. Arousal for what, though…? What in this moment would entice that?

With a snap of of the psychotic scientist's fingers, the chair began to morph, bending Morty's body forward and exposing the back end of his body. Gears shifted in Morty's brain and he started to connect the dots. As soon as everything came together, the boy began to struggle even more, despite knowing its futility. Rick slowly walked behind Morty and started the next step in the process. There was another resounding sound of a blade gliding against skin, then the sound of dripping blood. Morty could hear it landing on the floor, but… It was also landing on something else? It became more obvious when Rick had pulled down the back of Morty's pants and pressed the tip of his now hardened member to Morty's rear entrance. It was wet… and warm… Rick had used the blood to lubricate his dick. The teen's eyes widened as terror filled his mind.

"R - Rick w - wait, I - I - I'm so, so s-!"

Before Morty could complete his apology, Rick had already shoved his dick as deeply into the boy as he could in one swift thrust, balls slapping against Morty's ass as the boy had the wind knocked out of him and a silent scream was all that his mouth could form. Rick grunted with satisfaction as he'd leaned forward and whispered into Morty's ear, a sinister tone on his lips.

"Too late…"

Morty could barely register those words, though, as pain was firing through every nerve of his being and all that was keeping him conscious now was the scorching pain in his rear. Rick didn't give him long to get used to it, though, as his cock began to violently pump in and out of the boy, Rick's moans mixing together with Morty's squealing. His pleading and whining wouldn't deter Rick from claiming what was rightfully his and marking Morty with his essence. One thrust became two, then two became four. Morty's sense of time and pain began to null out and he had no idea what even was going on anymore.

Rick continued to thrust into Morty, slapping his ass every so often to snap Morty back into some form of consciousness so that he could experience Rick's orgasm marking him. Morty's face was stained with tears and his mind was filled simply with pain. His entire body felt sore on account of him clenching to try and deter Rick, but that only served to make him an even better cocksleeve for Rick. And as the old man's frantic pumping became even more wild, Morty knew what was coming. All he could do was brace himself for it.

As if in a flash of relief, a warmth began to flood the Morty's insides, followed by a sticky wetness that permeated through body. Rick had stopped thrusting and the only sounds that were in the room were the sounds of their panting. Sloshing and with a moist pop, Rick pulled out of his grandson and allowed the pink mixture of blood and jizz drip to the floor behind the broken child. He'd pushed his hips up so that he could use the back of Morty's shirt as a towel to clean his dick off, the mixed liquid staining Morty's yellow shirt into a milky brown. Rick sighed and a smile of satisfaction formed on his face. He'd marked his property, and now he had other business to attend to. Rick leaned over the boy from behind and tenderly kissed him on the top of his head, petting him gently before he turned to leave the room, opening the door and turning off the light, a beam of light shining in from the outside world. Morty couldn't register this, though. He was already too far gone. Rick looked at his beloved grandson and toy and spoke just below his breath as he'd closed the door.

"Rick and Morty… 100 years…"

You and I, bound for life. Together forever, even in death.


End file.
